A "front end" general purpose software package was developed for the Data-point terminals for the Data Bank Centers, which allows data to be entered, edited, and stored locally by time and date. This software package also sorts the data and prepares it for subsequent transmission in a batch mode over a commercial line to the Stanford computer system which accomplishes more complex editing. The software operates with menu processing, in which a nonprogrammer can choose from the relevant form(s) for data entry from a list of options. It produces screen images which replicate the order of data on the data collection record. During data entry, data are edited for valid numeric ranges, alpha/numeric checks, code lists, and special format such as dates.